1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat sink, and more particularly, to a heat sink for electrical elements and a light-emitting device containing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A general heat sink conducts the heat generated by an electronic device through thermal conductive material making up the heat sink to distribute the heat to a lower temperature portion of the heat sink, and then dissipate the heat into the air by thermal exchange between the air and a surface of the heat sink. In the heat sink, the average temperature of the whole electronic device is commonly deceased by such heat conduction to avoid any thermal damage of the electronic device from overheat.
However, poor thermal conductivity of the heat sink or thermal exchange between the air and the surface of the heat sink may results in heat accumulation in the electronic device which overheats and fails the electronic device.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved heat sink and a light-emitting device containing thereof, so as to solve the aforementioned problems met in the art.